This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning protective covers for preventing infants or small children from coming into contact with germs or from spreading germs.
Typically in the prior art, handles for devices, such as handles for shopping carts, are used by many people. Some of these individuals may transmit germs, such as through their hands, which then remain on the shopping cart handle after the individual is done with the shopping cart. There is a need to prevent the transmission of germs from one person to another. There is particularly a need to prevent the transmission of germs from one person to a baby or from a baby to another person.
The present invention, in at least one embodiment, provides a protective covering for a handle comprising a front portion and a rear portion attached to the front portion. The rear portion can be comprised of a water resistant material, such as vinyl. A first attachment portion and a second attachment portion may be attached to the rear portion and may be used to temporarily attach the protective covering to a handle of a cart, such as for example, a shopping chart. The protective covering may be attached in a manner so that the rear portion comes in contact with the handle and thus provides a protective barrier against moisture and germs. The protective covering may also be comprised of a third attachment portion, into which a bottle or non-spill child""s cup can be inserted.
At least one object, such as an ornamental object or child play object, can be attached to the front portion. An object that makes a rattling noise when shaken can be attached to the front portion. An object that makes a rattling noise may include a strip of material which extends outward from the front portion and which can be easily pulled by a child to make the rattling noise. The front portion may be comprised of a soft material such as a cotton quilt.
The present invention, in at least one embodiment, also includes a method comprising the step of wrapping a protective covering around a handle of a cart; wherein the protective covering is comprised of a front portion, and a rear portion attached to the front portion, the rear portion comprised of a water resistant material. The protective covering can be wrapped around the handle in a manner so that the rear portion comes in contact with the handle. The protective covering can be attached to the handle in a manner which allows the protective covering to be removed.